


Dylan Creek and Koldovstoretz adventure

by tivvz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Fantastic, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Koldovstoretz (Harry Potter), Magic, Original Character(s), Russia, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tivvz/pseuds/tivvz
Summary: A fourteen-year-old boy named Dylan Creek is forced to transfer to the Russian school of Witchcraft and Wizardry "Koldovstvorets". As soon as he crosses the threshold of school - his whole life changes from routine to full of adventures, and views on life are radically reversed. He makes new friends and together with them tries to adapt to life in Russia, revealing new sides and secrets of the Koldovstvorets.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Harry Potter, Harry Potter AU, Harry Potter Fic





	Dylan Creek and Koldovstoretz adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Дилан Крик и Приключения в Колдовстворце](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/673267) by Tivvz. 



On the night of July and August, fourteen-year-old Dylan Crick, the eldest son of a Muggle named Thomas Crick and the Russian sorceress Diana Crick, nee Nazarova, could not sleep for a long time. Until very late in the night, he frowned at the letters written on the parchment. He received a letter of acceptance to Coldstores, Russian school of magic.

The Crick family moved to this country from Britain at the beginning of the summer and for Dylan it was just a disaster. He did not want to be in this cold, dark, and gloomy country. Initially was even pretended not knowing Russian to delay the trip, but his parents immediately recognized the lie, because Russian was inadvertently taught to him from childhood.

He liked Hogwarts. He was a student of the Ravenclaw house and absolutely everything suited him. His friends from there, teachers, England…

Now he had no idea what he had now. Nothing probably... Someone was making a terrible noise under the window. Now drunk people with music, then some fool will pass on a motorcycle very loud.

Dylan Crick hated Russia with all his heart and genuinely wondered why he had been so punished. His mother told him no more about the new school than the foreigners could tell him about it. According to her – school as a school, nothing unusual. However, when Dylasn asked if the Russians really do not fly on broomsticks, but on trees, she only rolled her eyes irritably and sighed.

His mother didn't like stereotypes about her country. She didn't like it either, and she was genuinely sorry for the Muggles here. But she adored the Russian nature, language and relatives who settled here.

Dylan had an amazing grandmother and grandfather. He couldn't remember ever eating so much. Grandfather promised to take him fishing, but this prospect did not please the guy and he hastened to leave.

Contact with friends can be considered lost. He never had a very strong friendship, in fact. Friends from school, and only them, so that, there is no one to write to him. Sit in your apartment, look out the window and go out. Russian life, nothing to say. Wear only the inconspicuous, otherwise you will be condemned. Keep your head down and be like everyone else. Classic white-blue-red system.

Dylan promised himself to rip the Ravenclaw patch off his old robe and sew it on to his backpack, and with that thought, he fell asleep.

Then he did not even know that there, in the mountains, among the trees, he was waiting for a Palace full of new adventures and interesting acquaintances. Then he just lay and slept, in the depths of his soul afraid that his whole life was now spoiled by one thing - Russia.


End file.
